


分享多力多滋

by TimothyWithConner



Series: 蝙蝠男孩们 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pining, Sexual Humor, dick grayson's ass - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Jason总算克服了害羞，打算约Dick出去。他必须应付一个足智多谋的Roy和一个诡计多端的Tim。他也真应该学会留意自己周围的情况。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: 蝙蝠男孩们 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	分享多力多滋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Doritos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969197) by [Mirenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle). 



对于这种事情，他真的没有什么头绪。他大概就只能一头栽进去，然后祈祷能得到圆满的结果。正式地约Dick Grayson出去看上去是一件困难的事情。的确，他们现在已经滚上床好几个月了，但是谁也没有真的为这段关系正名。这一开始就是为了缓解压力，但近些天来已经演变成了在Dick那里过夜，然后一起醒来，再在晨曦中相视一笑。这只是到了该进一步的时刻了，即使这一点也不符合他的性格。这么看来，Jason Todd可能有点操之过急。但他还是个男孩的时候就爱上了Dick，而现在他是一个男人了。一个有着强壮的手臂和大腿的高大魁梧的男人。他浑身都是健壮的肌肉，而且强壮有力，而Dick却拥有纤细坚韧的肌肉和梦幻般的屁股。这个屁股简直是个传奇。很多人想拥有他，但很少人做到。Jason仍然记得那个令人垂涎欲滴的时刻，他看到裸着的这个屁股。它是如此地丰满，如此地完美。就像亚瑟王得到了湖中剑一样，他会拍一把它。

在去找Dick之前，Roy给他进行了一大段精彩的、鼓舞人心的鼓励。Roy是一个好朋友，比他的同龄人更聪明。没有其他人能像Roy这样理解Jason。Jason所需要的也就是这一小点推力。

“你要约他出去。”Roy嚷道，指了指窗外，而Jason既有点紧张又有点兴奋。

“好的……我会的！”Jason说道，感觉到了信心。

“好的，Todd！”Roy一边摩拳擦掌一边喊着。

“好的！”Jason更大声地重复了一遍。

“你要拍一把那个超棒的屁股！”Roy鼓励道。

“好的！”

因此，Jason觉得去找Dick。他需要知道他的位置，但Barbara并不知道，所以他转而去找了替代品。非常时期需要使用非常手段。

“Conner？”Tim提高了语调，听上去对这个神秘来电充满期待。Jason翻了个白眼，就好像他去偷听了Tim邀请超级小子的约炮一样……

“不是。”他慢吞吞地出现了，轻快地飞过一个房顶。多美妙的一天啊。

“哦，是你啊。”Tim听起来很失望。

“是的，听着，替代品，我需要夜翼的位置。”Jason降落到了一座新盖的楼的上面。

“为什么？他有危险？”Tim关切地问着。Jason叹了口气，瞥到另一边。

“不是，我需要见他。”

“为什么？”

“这不关你的事，他现在到底在哪？”

“你是终于要承认你对他深情的、无尽的、永恒的爱了吗？”当他终于把他坐着的椅子转过来的时候，他问道。

“什么？不！我——”Jason开始解释。

“Jaaaasooooon，”Tim哼着调子说，“不要撒谎。”

“我没有撒谎，我只是想把他的屁股吃干抹净。”Jason停在一扇打开着的窗户旁边的时候说道，这时候他意识到一个老妇人正从里面盯着他。他以为她会十分惊恐，但她只是玩笑似地眨了眨眼。Jason飞快地径直降落到下一栋建筑上，等待着Tim气急败坏地说完他的话。

“啥——为什么你要……我不需要那种画面！”Tim惊恐地念叨着。Dick是他的哥哥，他完美的、金子般的、纯洁的哥哥。他不想要那种画面。

“事实上那种画面真的很不错，”Jason漫不经心地补充道，“你只需要把他扩张好，然后把你的阴茎戳进——”

“不！没门！完全不可能！”Tim打断了他。

“替代品……他在哪？”Jason又一次问道，Tim叹了口气，揉了揉他的鼻梁。

“你欠我一次。”他最终让步了。

“呵，我说不的话会怎么样？”Jason如他所想的那样回答了，Tim慢慢地舒了舒气，靠在了他的椅子上，十指交叉放在身前。

“真遗憾……我不想把这个消息告诉Bruce，或者Damian。你知道他对Dick的态度吧。”他叹息着，而Jason嗤笑了一声。

“你可吓不倒我。”

“那Damian呢？”Tim突然提高了嗓音，“你想知道Todd打算对你心爱的Grayson做些什么吗？我可不会说，那太凶残了……”Tim盯着自己的指甲。

“给我听着你这个小混——”Jason咆哮着，捏紧了他的通讯器，而Tim向前俯在了桌子旁边。

“我可是胜券在握，大红。你真的想和我‘玩一玩’吗？”他挑衅道。

“……”

“……”

“……你赢了……你想要什么？”Jason终于开口了，头罩之下的双眼眯了起来。Tim愉快地笑了起来，向后倚在了椅背上，把他的双腿交叠在一起放在了桌子上。

“很好。其实吧，你看……Conner和我现在——”

“我可不想听你和超级小子‘摸香肠’的事情。”Jason打断了他。

“哇，真粗鲁。听我说完。我还没真的……像你说的那样……摸到Conner的香肠。”Tim叹息着。

“喔喔喔，”Jason吹了声口哨，“还没做到。”

“是的。我们俩事实上都没有私人空间，而且Bruce一直都盯着我，我真的没机会逃脱。”Tim解释道，而Jason明白了他的意思。在Dick宣布独立并且离开大宅之后，Tim成为了小主人。他坐在了大厦屋顶的边缘，双脚晃来晃去。

“好吧，所以这就是你所需的了。”

“一个能在没有任何干扰的情况下和Conner约会的地方。”Tim飞快地回答着，而Jason叹了口气。真是饥渴……

“好吧，我是有个地方可以让你和你的小白脸可以试一下传教士体位。”

“好的，”Tim一本正经地回答道，“我现在就把坐标发给你。”过了一会，Jason的通讯器就亮了起来，他咧开嘴露出一个笑容。

“太好了，很高兴和你合作。”

“我也是。”一阵沉默过后。

“我还是恨你。”Jason喃喃地说道。

“我还是不在乎。”Tim轻快地说着，结束了他与红头罩的对话。

————

Jason拿着坐标，挺起胸膛。他实际上真的不需要这么做，他有点飘飘欲仙。他准备直接走向金童，抬起一条腿围着他撒一圈尿，然后像个真正的绅士一样约他出去，然后可能拍一把那个屁股。Roy会非常自豪的。他跟着坐标，在便利店停下来快速地买了些便宜的花。坐标指向了城市西部的一栋破旧的建筑物里，Jason一边走向那栋建筑，一边默默地做好准备。

“我是他妈的红头罩，我什么都不怕。”他说服了自己，大步走上楼梯，听着每一下脚步声。Dickie在这种地方做什么？他找到了他正在寻找的那扇门，然后戏精似地一脚踹开，因为蝙蝠家都是戏精。

“夜翼！你的屁股就是一个至尊夜总会，而我要进去！”门呯地一声倒在地上，他大喊了一声。他跨过了倒下的门，看着夜翼震惊地瞪着他。

“红——”他开口说道。

“嘿，金童。听好了，我知道你现在可能有点忙，但听我说：我爱上你了。不是《恋恋笔记本》那种狗屎的剧情，而是一个真实的、活生生的爱情故事……就像是《飞屋环球记》那样。所以，我决定是时候停止这种炮友关系，开始一边打炮一边谈恋爱的美好生活。我不想和其他任何人在一起，而且如果你在我把我的舌头伸进你的后穴的时候会尖叫代表了什么，那你的确也喜欢我。因此，我们得稳定下来……或者……你更希望……”他吞吞吐吐地说着，而夜翼仍然盯着他。

“你在……约我出去？”夜翼盯着他，而红头罩耸了耸肩。他一手拿着便利店买来的花，一手还拿着枪。

“呃，是啊。”他回答道，好像足够明显了。

“但是在现在？”Dick再次提醒着，红头罩只是又耸了耸肩。

“没有比现在更好的时机了。”沉默了好长一会之后，他说。

“别让我打扰你们。”Slade Wilson从他被夜翼打倒的地方跳起来说道。

“闭嘴，丧钟。”红头罩抱怨着，双眼没离开夜翼，而后者皱着眉头看起来完全不高兴。

“大红，别这么粗鲁。”他责备了一句，随即转向这个站起来的男人，“Slade，我们得私下谈谈，请你等一下。”

“是我的错。”Slade回答着，仍然在笑。Jason不知道如果他射瞎了他的另一只眼睛他会不会开始气急败坏。夜翼又一次看向了Jason。

“你真的想和我约会？”他听起来很吃惊，而Jason呻吟了一声。他还要说多少遍啊？

“嗯，是啊。”

“我以为你不会和别人约会呢。”Dick双手叉腰着说道。Jason耸耸肩，他坐在了丧钟旁边的咖啡桌上，把那个男人推开，让自己舒服一点。他把自己头罩摘了下来，放在了自己身边。他能感觉到Dick正在看着他，而他低下头盯着放在膝盖上的双手。

“我是不会，约会糟透了。你没有隐私了，含情脉脉地牵着手真的好累，而且总会有人吃光最后一块多力多滋玉米片的。但我想要和你一起吃。”他抬起头望着Dick。Dick的嘴唇颤抖着，面罩下的眼睛睁大了。

“你确定吗？”他终于开口了，Jason握住了Dick的手，把他拉向了自己。这个纤细的男人被他强壮有力的胳膊搂在怀里。

“我想要你来吃我的‘玉米片’，金童。”Jason低声说道，两只手都紧紧抓着Dick的手。Dick的眼睛里充满了泪水。这么久以来，他多希望听到这个……这就好像美梦变成了现实。

“大红……”Dick抽泣着，“当然可以。”他把他拉入了一个吻这种。这对情侣继续腻乎乎地亲热了很长时间，而Slade礼貌地等待着。最终，他们分开了，Dick向丧钟示意了一下。

“我还得工作，我们可以晚点见面？”他满怀希望地问道，而Jason点了点头，亲了亲Dick的脸颊。

“当然，你先解决完这里，我会……在家等着你。”他拿起头罩，在从窗户一跃而出的时候推了丧钟一把，而Dick一直盯着他，嘴角挂着一个小小的微笑。

“我不知道你喜欢舔肛，孩子。”丧钟又说道，夜翼终于转过身面对着他的宿敌。

“好吧，这的确不是一次礼貌的谈话会出现的东西。”他说道，丧钟叹了一声。

“孩子，我不太礼貌地对待你，但我不觉得这在我们之间会有什么问题。”雇佣兵很开心地说着，而Dick轻轻笑了一下。

“的确不会，”他妥协了，“我想你对我来说太小清新了。”他叹了口气，看向另一边。Slade惊讶地瞪着他。

“我曾经把你吊在天花板上。”丧钟的自尊受到了打击，而Dick点点头。

“那实际上挺有趣的。算是一次有点奇怪的训练吧，但是有意思。”他承认，追到Slade的身边继续追捕他。

“我觉得他对你挺有好处的，”Slade Wilson承认道，“在你和他上床之后，和你的战斗会更有意思。”

这难道不是事实吗？


End file.
